Nargles and Angels
by xgeexbabyx
Summary: Draco watches Luna from a tree and ends up falling off of it. They end up having a conversation... one shot.


Draco stared at Luna with a hidden fascination from the tree branch he was sitting on. He had always thought that she was kind of pretty. Kind of. There wasn't anything really special about her that defined her from the rest of the girls- Actually, maybe there was but still, being the odd one of the lot was horrible.

Looking down at her, she could see that she was looking for something. She was bare feet.

"Draco? Have you seen my shoes?" Luna asked him from below.

He yelped out with surprise and fell off the tree, landing on the hard earth with a thud. As much pain as he was feeling, he couldn't help but wonder how Luna had spotted him, let alone, know he was there. He had been hidden up there for a long time and way before she had came.

"How did you know I was up there?" he asked her rather rudely, not that he cared.

"I could feel your eyes on me, they're cold, so I felt cold." she said.

He glared at her. "I haven't seen your shoes." he muttered.

There was silence for a while as she continued to walk over the dirty cold earth. Draco could see that her tiny feet were getting dirty and he felt an urge to clean them.

"Draco, do you believe in nargles?" she suddenly asked him.

He stared at her for a moment, wondering why she was asking such a question she would know he would slaughter her with words for. Of course he didn't believe in nargles. He looked at her for a moment and thought that she looked akin to an angel, with the smile she was giving him. "No. But I do believe in angels." he said.

He surprised himself by saying that as he had been thinking about an angel when he looked at her. He could see the curious expression on her face and gave her a look that told her to forget what he had said.

"Why don't you believe in nargles?" she asked him.

"Because they don't exist."

"Why do you believe in angels then?" she asked. "Angels don't exist."

"Of course they do!" he said as if it were the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard. "Because I'm talking to one."

Draco froze. What on earth had he just said?

He saw a blush form on Luna's cheeks and felt an urge to cup her face with his hands and kiss her. He glared at her, angry at what she was making his body feel. She was an oddball, and he was a Malfoy, he shouldn't like her, let alone talk to her.

"You think I'm an angel?" she asked him, whilst twirling around.

He watched her as she did a dance, looking like she was floating in the air with the dreamy look on her face. He wanted to hug her but he kept himself from moving. She kept twirling around and when she finally stopped, she tried to balance herself in a drunken manner as she was dizzy.

"Loony Lovegood," he spat. "No wonder they call you loony."

"You call me angel though." she said.

"No. I call you loony." he said.

"You just said 'they call you loony'. They meaning other people. They doesn't include you, Draco."

He glared at her. "Whatever."

He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him, catching her lips with his own. He had waited long enough for this. He felt a weird tingly sensation go over him as he began to snog her and he wondered what she was going through her mind. Would she hate him for this?

He let their lips drift apart and he looked at her feeling smug. She appeared to be confused but she gave him a smile.

He felt something or somebody lift him up all of a sudden and before he knew it, his shoes were gone. The only thing he saw was a flash of a tiny figure, akin to a house elf yet much smaller.

"What the-"

He dropped to the floor with a thud and Luna offered to help him up.

"Where the hell are my shoes?" he asked her, getting up as quickly as possible.

"The nargles just took them." she said.

"Impossible!" he snapped at her.

"You just saw for yourself."

"I did not!" he yelled.

He suddenly felt guilty for yelling at her but couldn't deny now that nargles didn't exist. He glared at her and wondered what she was going to do now. Was she going to go around claiming that Draco Malfoy believed in nargles too?

"You're not going to go around telling everyone that I believe in nargles, are you?" he asked her.

"I never said I was. And I never thought that you'd believe in nargles now." she said. "Do you want me to go around telling everyone?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Oh. Okay."

"Luna? Will you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked her.

She stared at him for a while as if he were joking. He didn't know himself if he was.

"I thought we were talking about nargles." she said.

"Change of subject. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She stared at him. "Okay." she said quietly.

He glared at her. "I can't hear you."

"OKAY!" she yelled.

"That's much more like it." he said smiling.

"So do you believe in nargles?" she asked him.

"Yeah, and as well as angels."

"I believe in angels too now." she said.

"Why?"

"Because you said I am one."

_A/N One shot. Flames and reviews accepted._


End file.
